The present invention relates to a method and system for evaluating a condition of a combustion vessel and, more particularly to a method and system for evaluating a condition of a combustion vessel as a function of a detected electrical characteristic of the combustion vessel.
One condition of a combustion vessel which is often of interest is the accumulation of combustion related material such as ash based combustion byproduct on deposition exposed surfaces of the vessel. Another related condition which is also often of interest is the loss or wastage of such deposition exposed surfaces or other structure of the combustion vessel which results from the relatively high temperatures and other process conditions often present in combustion vessels such as fossil fuel-fired furnaces.
The fouling of heat transfer surfaces due to the deposition of slag and other constituents of the fly ash generated during fossil fuel combustion is a problem which operators of fossil fuel fired furnaces continuously face. The cumulative reduction in the heat transfer coefficients on the deposition exposed surfaces of the furnace changes the heat distribution within the furnace and reduces the overall furnace efficiency. Further fouling of these surfaces eventually impairs the efficiency of any power generating unit comprising the furnace. Moreover, the accumulation of slag or other deposits on the surfaces frequently accelerates the corrosion of the metal which typically comprises such surfaces.
Several methods have been proposed for evaluating conditions such as the two aforementioned conditions in combustion vessels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,554 discloses a method for evaluating a temperature profile of a kiln which includes the steps of obtaining a temperature profile of the kiln based upon temperature information provided by a plurality of thermocouples. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,953 discloses a system for obtaining a temperature profile of a bank of tubes of a fossil fuel-fired boiler in order to determine the amount of build up on the tubes. A series of temperature readings are taken at intervals along the length of an extension arm, such as a sootblower lance, which is extended near the tube banks of a boiler. The temperature readings are integrated to form a temperature profile from which conclusions may be drawn concerning the accumulation of the tube banks of the boiler.
Although there has been demonstrated the desirability of a method and a system for reliably monitoring selected conditions of a combustion vessel, such a method and system has not yet been proposed. Accordingly, the need still exists for a method and a system for reliably monitoring selected conditions of a combustion vessel.